1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more particularly to a tube fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tube fixing device is applied on a folding chair, the household furniture, sports products, or other tube structures to provide a variety of operational statuses.
A folding chair has a chair seat and two chair legs. The chair legs are foldably mounted on a bottom of the chair seat. When the chair legs are unfolded relative to the chair seat, the folding chair is formed as a U-shape.
The tube fixing device is mounted on the bottom of the chair seat and one of the chair legs to selectively fix the position of the corresponding chair leg relative to the chair seat. The tube fixing device has a tube fixing stick and a fixing recess. The tube fixing stick is T-shaped. The fixing recess is formed in the chair seat and the chair leg. The folding chair has two operational statuses. When the chair legs are unfolded relative to the chair seat, the tube fixing stick is inserted in and fixed in the fixing recess. When the chair legs are folded relative to the chair seat, the tube fixing stick is pulled out from the fixing recess, such that the chair legs can be pivoted relative to the chair seat.
However, the tube fixing device lacks an additional fixing unit to fix the tube fixing stick relative to the fixing recess, such that the tube fixing stick is detached from the fixing recess easily. The contact area between the tube fixing stick and the fixing recess is insufficient since an end of the tube fixing stick inserted in the fixing recess and the fixing recess are both round in cross sections. Thus, the end of the tube fixing stick inserted in the fixing recess cannot tightly abut an inner surface defined around the fixing recess. Accordingly, the chair legs may shake relative to the chair seat when in use.